Golden Shackles
by CrimsonInuTears
Summary: Younme is a normal girl till one day a wolf demon tries to kill her. Hiei shows up and her whole world is turned upside down. HieiOC
1. Chapter 1

LHL- Hello. I'm reposting this story as a HieiOC now.  
  
Hiei- No one one cares, since no one read it before.  
  
LHL- (Growls at him) Shut up, I know somebody read it. Ack, bad I sound like that. hits head  
  
Hiei- (Smirks)  
  
LHL- Ok, before I say something else stupid, please read the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei- LHL doesn't own anything from YYH. She doesn't own anything.  
  
LHL- Hope you like this chapter.  
  
" "-talking.  
' '-thinking.

* * *

I girl slammed the alarm clock just before it went off. She was lying in a midnight black covered bed with a blood red pillow under her head. Her room was small and plain, with only a bed, desk, and a bench under a large window, across from her bed, that faced a large tree. There were three doors in her room, one to a very small closet, one to a bathroom, and one to the hall. 

Growling groggily, she entered the bathroom and took a shower. After the shower, she quickly ran a brush through her thick dark purple hair, then tied it loosely back in a ponytail just below her neck. Her dark blue eyes brightened as she became more alert. She then put on a black, long-sleeved shirt with a red dragon across it, baggy black pants with a red dragon around the bottom of the left leg, and a pair of knee-high red boots, hidden under her pants. She grabbed a black bag with red trim, draped over one shoulder, and walked out of the room.

She walked down the hall, and entered a large room, filled with all kinds of books and movies. There was also a forest green couch and matching chairs situated in front of a large tv sitting at one side of the room. She went over to the bookshelf, grabbed four books, and quickly walked out the front door.

As she walked down the quiet city street, a cool breeze blew through your purple hair and you shuddered. 'I should get a scarf one of these days,' She thought to herself as something landed on a tree behind her, and she turn to see what it is, but it already disappeared.

She just stood there, starring at the tree, till someone grabed her arm. "That's a scary look on your face Younme. Are you expecting that tree to burst into flames or something." A girl, with long, wavy black hair and vivid green eyes, said as she grabbed the other girl's arm and began to drag her down the street. She was wearing a navy blue long sleeved shirt under a tight, bright green, hooded, short -sleeved shirt, a darker green, pleated skirt, and dark blue stockings under bright green, below the knee, lace up boots.

"Morning Miru, I guess I was daydreaming there for a minute." Younme said as she smiled at the other girl and began to walk beside her.

"Sure, sure; now let's get to school or we'll be late." Miru said as the two girls ran down the street, heading toward large high school.

As they entered the school, they met up with another girl. "Good morning Younme, Miru." The girl with short red hair and deep brown eyes, said as she smiled innocently at the two girls. She was wearing a long-sleeved pink shirt, with two violet stripes down the side of the sleeves, a long violet skirt, with slits from the thigh down, pink trim around the bottom of the skirt, and pink high heels.

"Morning Risa." Younme said as the three of them walked toward the main building. A figure dressed in all black landed in a high branch of the tree in front of the school yard. The figure seemed to be watching Younme walk with the other girls. She glanced up at the tree and the figure disappeared in a flash of black.

At lunch, Younme, Miru, and Risa sat on the field next to the soccer game the boys played daily. As Miru cheered at the game, Younme and Risa ate their lunches.

"Younme, did you bring any books today?" Risa said as she finished eating.

"Yep, I brought you the next two of the series," Younme said as she handed the books to Risa and she immediately started reading them.

"Did you bring me any?" Miru said as she turned from the game and Younme handed her a book and then pulled one out for herself.

"What are you reading today?" Risa asked, looking up from the book she was reading.

"Did you finally decided to buy Yu Yu Hakusho?" Miru said with a smirk on her face.

"I already told you, I'm not getting those till they release the ones with the dark tournament." Younme said, smiling at them.

"Or till you get a good one, full of Hiei pictures." Miru teased and she blushed slightly.

"Hey, I'm waiting for the fight between Hiei and Bui, that's all. The episodes were great, so I hope the book version is just as good or better." Younme said as the other two girls laughed.

"Younme, what reality are you living in?" Risa asked as Miru tugged on a stand of her hair.

"Yeah and next time you die your hair, how about you die it another color? Maybe green with blue streaks. And is today dragon day or what?" Miru joked.

"Hey, I like my hair color and that would be how you would die your hair. Also I love this outfit; dragons are awesome creatures." Younme said as the lunch bell rang.

"Younme, we're going to our next classes. See you later." Miru said as she and Risa waved and went off in opposite directions.

Younme smiled as she stood up, walked over to a trashcan next to a large tree, and threw away the rest of her trash. She turned to leave when she heard something land in the tree behind her. As she turned and looked up there was nothing in the tree. She stared at it till another bell rang. 'Great, now I'm losing my mind and I'm late for class.' Younme thought as she ran off to class. The figure landed in the tree again and smirked at Younme as she ran off, then disappeared.

After school, Younme began to leave the school, when Miru grabbed her shoulder. "Sorry Younme, I can't walk you home today. I have to go to the store."

"What are you talking about? Since when do I need a babysitter?" Younme said mockingly as she back waved Miru and continued to walk home.

'Knowing Risa, she'd say some spirit is following me. Miru would probably say some anime character was trying to kill me. Well, I guess I can't tell either of them.' Younme sighed to herself while she walked down the street. She stopped at the tree she had first looked at that morning. 'Yep, they would definitely say I'm losing my mind.' She smiled and continued to walk down the street, trying not to look as she heard something land in the tree as she passed it.

When she got home, she dropped her bag on the floor by the door, and went to change. She put on a long sleeved red top and baggy black pants. She was about to leave her room, when she notice the window and opened it, allowing a cool breeze through her purple hair. As she left the room, a dark shadow appeared in the window.

Walking into the dinning room, she noticed that there was message on the message machine. Hitting the play button a women's voice spoke. "Younme, your father and I will be coming back later then we originally thought, so we will see you in two weeks. Take care of yourself." She quickly turned off the machine, poured herself some hot tea, and walked back to her room.

She sighed as she sipped her tea. 'Great, so I'm alone for two more weeks? Oh well, it's not like it's ever going to…' She stopped in the middle of the hall as she noticed a large gray, wolf like creature lurking in her room. She quickly pressed against the hallway wall, trying not to be seen by the wolf. 'Okay, either I'm really loosing my mind or some weird dog got into my room. How did it get in here anyway? I'm on the second floor. Where's a weapon when I need it?' She thought as she tried to sneak away from the room unnoticed, but stepped on a creaky part of the floor and the creature trotted into the hall.

"I've been looking for you, Kira." The creature growled as it approached Younme and she backed away. "The leader wants to see you, so come along quietly and I won't have to kill you."

"Look, I'm not this Kira person you're talking about and why in this world would I go with a talking wolf?" Younme said as she looked at the tea in her hand. 'Please work,' she thought as she threw the hot liquid in the wolf's face. It howled in pain and Younme ran down the hall and out the front door.

It was already so dark that she could barely see where she was running. 'What should I do, if people see a wolf chasing me, things will become worse then they already are. I know! The park is empty around this time, I'll lead it there.' Younme thought as she rounded the corner and heard the creature's paws pounding against the pavement behind her.

She entered the park and ran into the tree filled area that she had always gone to when she needed to get away from her house. She was about to jump onto the nearest tree branch when the creature caught her. Its fangs dug deep into her left ankle, causing her to fall in pain. It then used its claws to leave deep bloody gashes across her back.

"The leader is going to be mad at me if you die… so I'll just have to say that you tried to get away and it was an accident. You tried to run and I bit down to hard on your precious half breed throat."

'Half breed?' Younme thought as the creature leaned in to bite her.

The creature was about to bite down on her throat when there was a flash of black, and a blade flew through the air, and cut off the creature's head. As Younme saw the head land next to hers, she slowly turned to see what had happened. Her sight had become blurry from all the blood she had lost and all she could see was a figure in black standing above her before she passed out on the ground.

* * *

LHL- Did you like the chapter? This story is actually a sequel of another story I wrote and if people want to read that one, just tell me and I'll about putting it up again.  
  
Hiei- And that means so much to them. They didn't care the first time, why would they care now.  
  
LHL- (Growls) Quiet you. Please review. 


	2. Chapter 2

LHL- Well so far so good. I was deleted after this chapter last time. Hopefully it'll survive this time.  
  
Hiei- I doubt it.  
  
LHL- You're the only one so far to wish it was gone Hiei, so just read the disclaimer and I'll start the chapter.  
  
Hiei- LHL doesn't own any of the YYH characters, let alone YYH itself.  
  
LHL- On to the chapter.  
  
" "-talking.  
' '-thinking.

* * *

Younme opened her eyes to see that she was laying in her bed. 'Wow, what a weird and intense dream. I could have sworn that it was real. I don't even remember going to sleep.' Younme thought as she tried to sit up, but cringed when a searing pain ran through her back. She lifted her shirt just above her stomach and was surprised to see that she had been bandaged up. She then flipped her legs off the side of the bed and saw that her ankle was bandaged too.

'What in this world…' She thought as she tried to stand, but fell when her foot couldn't support her weight. Closing her eyes, she waited to hit the ground, but never did. She felt an arm rap around her waist, keeping her from falling to the ground.

"Hn, you're as stubborn as ever." A voice said and Younme quickly opened her eyes. She looked over to see a guy wearing a black cloak, baggy pants, boots, a white headband over his forehead, and a white scarf around his neck. He had black gravity defying hair, with a white starburst in the center, and cool, emotionless, crimson eyes that stared at her as confusion spread across her face.

"Hiei?!" She gasped as he sat her back down on the bed. 'That's it, now I know I've lost my mind. I'm seeing anime characters in my room.' She thought as he stood before her.

"You really don't remember do you?" Hiei whispered. Younme looked at him, even more confused, and noticed that he was starring at her and it seemed to hurt him for some reason. 'It's even so easy to get into her mind. She really doesn't remember any of it.' He thought solemnly.

"Ok, now I'm really confused. Did someone put you up to this? Wait, then how in this world did you get in here?" Younme asked as she rubbed her head, trying to get rid of a stinging pain that got worse with every question.

"You're not losing your mind. I'm from another dimension." Hiei stated.

"Another dimension? Then why are you in this world?" She asked, surprised that anyone would come to this world just to save her from a weird wolf that tried to kill her.

Hiei just stared at her and she continued to look back at him. "It's getting late, you better get some rest." He said quietly. She sighed and laid back down on the bed. Hiei walked over to the window and sat on the bench below it. He watched as she rolled over and fell asleep almost immediately. Then he lost himself in memories.

'Don't go!' Hiei called as he tried to catch a girl walking toward a dark purple portal. The girl turned to him, but her eyes were hidden by her long hair. She smiled sadly as tear ran down her cheek, she turned and ran into the portal. 'No! Kira! Come back!' He yelled as he fell to his knees.

Then he was standing in front of Koenma's desk, staring at a golden shackle resting in his palm. 'Hiei when you go, you can't tell her about what has happened. We don't know what the shock will do to her. The only way for you to get back here is with the other shackle, so you'll have to look for that while you search for her.' Koenma said as Hiei held out the shackle and a portal, like the other, formed and he ran through it. He snapped back into reality, sadness covering across his face. He looked at Younme's sleeping form one last time, before jumping out the open the window.

Younme woke up and slammed her alarm clock just before it went off. She sat up slowly, but her back began to sting again and she remember what had happened the night before. She look over at the window to see that it was open, and Hiei was gone. She sighed and limped over to the closet. She put on a red shirt, with a long black jacket, baggy black cargo pants, and the same red knee-high boots. Then she left the room and limped out the front door.

When she left it was still dark outside. She walked past the large tree next to her house and spot Hiei sleeping near the top of it. 'So that's where he went. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping.' She thought and her eyes widened a bit as she noticed a small smile on his face. Blushing a little she turned away and half limped down the street.

"You should still be in bed." A voice said from behind her and made her jump.

"Hiei, you scared me. I thought you were still asleep." Younme said, turning to see Hiei standing behind her, arms crossed.

"Hn, what are you doing out of bed?" Hiei asked as he followed her down the street, the sun beginning to rise.

"I'm going to school. I stopped bleeding and I'm barely limping now. Besides it doesn't hurt that much." She said, trying to hide the pain.

"You're not very good at lying." He says, glaring at her.

"And you still haven't told me why you're here." She smiled up at the now pale blue sky. "So why are you here anyways? Are you looking for something and just happened to find me being attacked by that wolf?" Younme then stop asking questions, as her head began to sting again, and she rubbed it slowly.

"Hn." Hiei then jumped up into the tree next to the road.

She looked up at him and are about to ask why he went up there, when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see Miru had run up behind her again. "Younme, you have to stop being so paranoid. The trees aren't out to get you." She was wearing an emerald green, long sleeved shirt under an unbuttoned, navy blue, short-sleeved shirt, a dark blue, pleated skirt, that ended just above her knees, and the same lace up green boots as the day before.

Younme glanced at the tree but Hiei was already gone. "Morning Miru and who said the trees were out to get me? You sound like the paranoid one." Younme joked as she continued walking to school. In the tree near the field, Hiei sat comfortably on a high branch and watched as Younme and her friends sat on the field by the soccer game.

"Come on Younme, it wasn't that bad." Risa said as she sat down on the grass and pulled out her lunch. Risa was wearing a short pink dress, with tight violet stockings, and pink high heels with laces tied up to her knees.

"Yeah, it's not the end of the… Alright! Goal!" Miru cheers as she watches the game.

"You really know how to make someone feel better, Miru. Besides, you two don't have to work with him." Younme sighed.

"Why do you hate him anyways? He has never done anything to you." Risa questioned as she sigh again.

"I don't know, I just don't like him." She said as she sat on the field and rubbed her ankle.

"Younme, I've been meaning to ask what happened to you're ankle? You've been limping on it all day." Risa asks, trying to drown out Miru's cheering.

"I tripped." She lied.

"You tripped?! You never trip!" Miru said as she continued to watch the game.

"Yeah, well there's a first time for everything." Younme said as she stood up and walked over to the trashcan by the tree. After she threw out her trash away, she was about to look and see if Hiei was in the tree, when someone called her name. She turned to see a soccer ball flying at her. She quickly sidestepped away from it. The ball hit the tree hard and landed at her feet. Then bell rang and she picked up the ball just as a guy ran over to her.

"Hey, are you alr… Younme? Wow, twice in one day." The boy said as she just stood there, holding the soccer ball. He was tall, with cobalt blue hair, deep brown eyes, and was wearing dark blue shirt that hung over his black pants, and blue sneakers.

"Yeah, amazing Kou. Oh, and the goal is that way." She said coldly as she pointed at the goal, tossed him the ball, and walked away. He began to follow her, but stopped halfway across the field, and turned to Hiei, though he was out of sight, and mouthed the words, 'She'll be mine this time.' Then he turned and ran after her again.

Hiei's eye's widened as he realized what just happened. 'No. How did he get here?!'

He watched from the tree as Kou ran up to Younme again. "So Younme, when are we getting together?" He asked.

"It's a school project. Where else would we do it other then school?" She growled as she ran off to your next class.

* * *

LHL- How did you like it?  
  
Hiei- Who is this Kou guy?  
  
LHL- You'll find out soon. Please keep in mind that this is a sequel to a story I removed.  
  
Hiei- Why do you even bring that up. No one cared the first time it was up.  
  
LHL- Well… in case anyone wants to read it now. Please tell me and I'll think about putting it up again.  
  
Hiei- They don't care.  
  
LHL- (Ignoring Hiei) Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

LHL- Hello again. This chapter has never been posted, since last time they deleted it right before I could post it. But I figured you would like to read it ASAP.  
  
Hiei- They don't care.  
  
LHL- You just keep saying that Hiei. I can always change this story for the "better".  
  
Hiei- No!  
  
LHL- Good I'll leave it for now.  
  
Hiei- LHL doesn't own YYH.  
  
LHL- Wow, thank you Hiei. That was really nice of you to do that without me asking.  
  
Hiei- I'm just trying to get you to stop talking and get on with the story.  
  
LHL- (Sighs) Fine. On to the chapter.  
  
" "-talking.  
' '-thinking and now it's also telepathy (very obvious which it is).

* * *

After school, Younme went to the front of the school, where Miru was waiting for her. "Let me guess, you have to go somewhere again, right?" Younme said with a smirk.

"I'm going to the mall. You want to come?" Miru asked.

"No, I have to get someone to talk about something today. Later." She said as she turned and continued to walk home. When she got to the front door, Hiei landed beside her. She smiled at him and walked into the house, dropping her stuff by the door, then walked into the kitchen. Hiei leaned against the dining room wall and watched as she searched for something.

The door bell rings and she immediately looked up at the clock. "So they sent more stuff home, huh?" She sighed as she walked over to the door. Hiei watched from the far wall as she opened the door to someone holding two large boxes out to her.

"Wow, two this time." She said as she took the boxes from him and placed them by the door.

"Nope, three." The deliveryman said as he handed her a smaller box, that she placed on top of the other boxes. "Your parents really do love to collect things on their trips, Younme."

"Yeah, they love to remember all their journeys. Also I think they do it to make you check up on me." She half joked as she signed for the stuff.

"Very funny Younme. Tell them I said hello next time they call. Till next week." With that he waved and walked away.

"Next week." She sighed as she looked at the small box on top. It had her name written on it. "What's this?" She ripped the tape and folded out the sides of the box. She pulled out a gold chained necklace with a black key hanging from it and Hiei is suddenly standing next to her.

"Did your parents send this?" He asked, starring at the necklace.

"Let me check…" She looked at the box. "Doesn't say. Why? Do you want it?" She said as she held it out to him.

"No, you'll need it." Hiei said as he looked away.

"I'll need it…?" She suddenly grabbed her head and fell to her knees, as a surge of pain shot through her skull. "It hurts…" She said as she passed out and landed on Hiei, who was kneeling in front of her. He turned her over, so she was lying on her back, head in his lap. His headband began to glow as he entered her mind.

Younme look around, but could only see darkness. Then she was standing over a lake and her eyes widened as she waited to hit the water. 'Don't worry. you wont fall,' A female voice said and Younme turned to see a girl sitting on a large rock, watching her.

She had long, deep purple hair tied back with a black ribbon, in the middle of her back. A gold chain, with a black gem hanging from the center, hung across her forehead, above her dark blue eyes. Everything below her eyes was hidden under a thick black scarf, that hung over her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a dark crimson short-sleeved, mandarin shirt, that hung just past her hips, and had golden Chinese buttons down the front of it, a black long sleeved shirt underneath the shirt, and a black sash tied loosely around her waste. She also had black pants, with slits on the sides of the ankles that showed crimson boots that were mostly hidden under her pants.

Younme's eyes widened in surprise. 'She look's like me, but older, and much more beautiful.' She thought as she looked at the girl.

'That's because we are the same. I am Kira and you are my reincarnation. Also I look older because I am much older than you.' The girl's voice rang through Younme's mind.

'I'm your reincarnation? What's going on? Did you just read my mind?' She asked, completely confused.

'You're remembering a memory from your past life. Or my life.' Kira's voice said in her mind again.

'My past life? Wait, then how can you be talking to me?' Younme asked as Kira lifted her arm up and a scarlet red bird landed on her arm. She then got up and turned to a smaller girl, who ran up behind her.

"Good morning." The smaller girl said as she smiled up at Kira.

'Are you ready to go meet the new detective?' Kira asked and the smaller girl nodded. Kira turned toward Younme again and formed a dark purple energy portal at the edge of the lake. Kira then grabbed the smaller girl's arm and they ran through a portal. Then everything went dark again.

Younme opened her eyes and saw Hiei leaning over her, a concerned look on his face. She sat up and stared at him. She was so confused that she didn't know what to say to him. 'What was that? Was it just some dream, or was it… real?' She thought as she stood up, walked into her room, and closed the door behind her.

Hiei leaned against the trunk of the tree above her window. 'She got just a small glimpse of her past and her spirit energy doubled. You knew the whole time that this would happen, didn't you? Then why did you do it? Why?' He questioned to himself, looking at the golden shackle in his hand.

Younme stood against the door, looking at the necklace wrapped around her hand. So many things were running through her mind that she decided she needed to go to the park, so she could clear her head. She placed the necklace next to her bed, open the window, and swung her legs over the edge. 'Oh wait, shouldn't I tell Hiei I'm going for a walk. I'm sure he'll figure it out.' She smiled and jumped out the window and landed lightly on the ground. She walked toward the park, not even noticing Hiei up in the tree, watching as she walked away.

She entered the park and immediately went over to where she had been caught by the wolf. When she got there she saw that there was no trace of the wolf, not even bloodstains in the dirt. In an instant Younme was on the ground. She looked over her shoulder to see a snow colored dog sitting on her back, wagging its tail.

"Oh Namira, get off of Younme." A girl called and the dog got off her back. She sat up and watched as Risa ran over to her. Risa was now wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt, under a violet tank top, with pink belts tied around her loose violet pants at the waist, above and below her knees, and around her ankles, and had on pink ankle boots tucked under her pants. "Sorry about that Younme. Namira just loves to play with you." Risa said as Younme ran a hand through the dog's thick fur.

"It's okay Risa. No damage caused. Besides Namira is such a nice dog, who could be mad." She smiled at Risa, and the dog began to lick her face. "Namira, stop it. That tickles." She giggled as she rubbed the dog's back.

"Younme, you're so good with dogs." Risa said as Younme stood up and Namira trotted over to Risa, tail wagging.

"They just seem to be drawn to me." She said with a smile, then look around. "What are you doing here anyway Risa? You don't live anywhere near here."

"I'm just here to take care of something." Risa said as an evil smile crossed her face. Younme looked over at her and Risa looked down at Namira, "Time to take her to the leader." Risa said and Namira began to growl at Younme.

"Risa?" She said as she slowly stepped backwards. Namira jumped at her and she quickly placed her arm out in front of her and Namira bit down on it She was pushed backwards and fell to the ground. She struggled to pull Namira off of her arm, which had begun to bleed, turning Namira's snow colored muzzle to a deep shade of crimson.

"I'm taking you to leader no matter how hard you struggle Younme." Risa said as she placed a pink ear cuff over her right ear and she began to glow bright red. Her eyes turned scarlet red, her hair grew to the middle of here thighs. Two black wolf ears replaced her normal ears and a thick black tail appeared. Her nails grew into claws and her teeth grew into fangs. She grabbed Younme's blood covered arm and Namira backed away, bowing to her.

"Risa? Why are you doing this?" Younme asked, cringing as she tried to pull out of her grip.

"I hate that human name. My name it Ourune. I destroyed that human girl a year ago, in this world's time. I convinced her parents to move here. Then, once I had made contact with you, I slaughtered them. All of this just to get you to leader."

"Why…?" Younme asked as energy surged through her body and she easily pull away from Ourune. Ourune lunged at her, but she easily back flipped away from her. She blinked, confused as to how she did that, and look at her hands. "How in this world…?"

"Just come along nicely, Younme. If you do, I wont have to hurt you anymore then Namira already has." Ourune said and Younme said something under her breath. "If that's what you choose," Ourune's hand began to glow red and a red energy whip formed in it. She whipped it tightly around Younme's wrists. She cried out in pain, as it hit her blood-covered arm, and she fell to her knees.

Hiei jumped out of a near by tree and severed the energy whip. As the energy dissipated from Younme's wrists, Ourune growled at him and formed another whip in her other hand. She whipped it at him, but he easily blocked it with his katana. He then disappeared and reappeared beside her. Before she could even move, his katana was already sliced through her, from just below her neck down to her gut. Ourune collapses on the ground, dead, in front of Younme. Namira immediately ran off, but Hiei went after the dog and slashed the dog in half.

Younme didn't see any of this, as she continued to stare at the lifeless body of her friend lying before her. She clasped her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, as she held her blood covered arm tightly to her chest. She couldn't stop them though and the warm liquid trickled down her face. Seeing one of her best friends try to kill her then watching her die was too much.

With her eyes closed tightly, she felt a hand cross her cheek and wipe away the salty liquid. She opened her eyes and saw Hiei kneeling in front of her, hand on her cheek.

"Hiei, what in this world is going on? Why is this happening? Who is leader? And why does he want me?" Younme said shakily as she tried to stop her tears. Hiei watched as she stared at the other girl's body lying behind him.

He sighed and wiped away the last of her tears. "Looks like I have no choice." Younme's eyes widened as he picked her up and ran back to her house.

After they had left the park someone appeared next to Ourune's dead body. "Well, it looks like I should not have sent you." The figure said coolly. "Though it does look like I may have found away to get her. But first I'll have to bring you back to this world." The figure pulled out small black gem, attached to a short golden chain, and dropped it on the girl. Suddenly light filled the area.

When it dissipated, Ourune was sitting on the floor, looking at her newly healed body. The area also looked the way it had before, with no trace of blood ever touching the ground. "Many thanks leader." She said as she held the chained gem out to Kou from school.

"Well I still need your help to get her back." Kou said as an evil smile crossed his face and he grabbed the chain. The two then vanished from the area.

* * *

LHL- Well, that's he chapter.  
  
Hiei- What did you do to me?!  
  
LHL- It's not this story that made you like that.  
  
Hiei- What?! You mean that…  
  
LHL- Yes, it happened in the prequel. Please review, I love to here what people think, no matter how bad it is. 


	4. Chapter 4

LHL- Ok, I think my editor is annoyed with all the errors I type. Sorry Kaye, but thanks for helping me fix them. If it wasn't for you… well… I don't know what would happen to my writing.  
  
Hiei- LHL doesn't own you, me, or YYH.  
  
LHL- Wow, thank you Hiei. That was really nice of you to do that without me asking.  
  
Hiei- I'm just trying to get you to stop talking and get on with the story.  
  
LHL- (Sighs) Fine. On to the chapter.  
  
" "-talking.  
' '-thinking and now it's also telepathy (very obvious which it is).

* * *

Hiei put Younme down softly on her room and watched from the bench beside the window as Younme walked into the bathroom. She rinsed off the wound and cringed, as the water made it the pain worse. She then came back into her room with some bandages. She sat on her bed and began to wrap them around her arm. She struggled with the pain, but tried not to show it, so Hiei wouldn't see her pain.

"Koenma told me that I wasn't supposed to tell you this, but it looks like I have no other choice now." Hiei began to say as he walked over to her and re-bandaged her arm. As he finished he struggled to say something.

"If Koenma said you can't tell me, then maybe he has a reason." Younme said quietly as Hiei stared at her arm.

"The demons that keep attacking you are all wolf demons from the same pack. The new leader is Kouren…" Hiei said as she watched him and saw that he sadden as he said the demon's name. "He knew a half wolf demon named Kira. Kira was also the first detective for spirit world."

Younme's eyes widened, 'He knew the girl from my dreams? She was a spirit detective?'

"Koenma told me not to tell you about her, but it looks like she already planed for this. Kouren wants you, but he can't have you." Hiei said, almost growling the end and looked at her, with a look that she had not seen before. As she looked at him, her head began to hurt and she quickly turned away from him, trying to suppress the pain.

Before she knew what happened, Hiei wrapped his arms around her, and held her tightly to him. Younme's cheeks turned pink as Hiei whispered, "I won't let him have you." As soon as he said it, he let her go, and jumped out the window into the tree.

Younme sat on her bed, confusion written across her face as she tried to figure out what had just happened. 'He just hugged me. He doesn't even know me, and I'm sure he's not the type to move this quickly. Why do I feel like there is more to all of this then he's telling me?' She thought as she lay down on her bed and immediately fell into the darkness of sleep.

She was floating above a field in the middle of the forest. She watched as out of the forest, Kira and the other girl from before, ran into the clearing. The same bird on Kira's shoulder flew over to a tree out of the way. Kira was holding a katana, which liquefied in her hands and grew into a very large sword. The other girl formed a large violet, almost white, energy bow and readied to fire an arrow of the same energy.

'It's her again. What's going on this time?' Younme thought as she watched the girls readying to fight. Suddenly a bush on the edge of the forest moved a bit. The other girl quickly turned and fired an arrow at it and two flashes shot out of the bush, past the two girls.

"What kind of a welcome is that?" A voice snarled from behind the girls. Younme watched as the two girls turned to see two male wolf demons standing behind them. They both had black wolf ears, thick black tails, sharp fangs and claws. One was average height with short, spiky gold hair, bright orange eyes, and an orange ear cuff on his right ear. He was wearing a black shirt with an unzipped orange vest, loose black pants, and orange, lace up, ankle high, boots over the bottom of the pants. The other was tall, with cobalt blue hair, that hung all the way down his back, deep gold eyes, and a light blue ear cuff on his right ear. He was wearing baggy light blue shirt that hung over his navy blue pants, and the same lace up boots as the other guy, but his were light blue.

As Younme looked at the demon with long cobalt blue hair, she recognized who he was. 'Hey, he looks like that Kou guy from school!'

The other girl blinked in confusion. "Naru? Kouren? So it was you two jerks she sent to kill us?"

'Kouren?!' Younme thought as she looked at the demon.

"Of course not. We just came to see you my little doggy." The boy with short gold hair said as he appeared behind the girl, rapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

She quickly punched him in the chin, sending him flying backwards. "Naru! Stop calling me that! Stop touching me! Stop kissing me! Just stop coming near me!" She barked at him as he sat in the grass, rubbed his chin.

'Enough of this nonsense, why are you really here?' Kira said while glairing at Kouren as she rested the large blade over her shoulder.

"We are here to worn you that she knows where you are hiding. She sent two others to bring you to her." Kouren said coolly.

'Why is he helping them? I thought he was the leader of the demons that wanted to capture her.' Younme thought knowing that something just didn't add up.

'So the new detective and his friend went after the other two. They must be planning something if they know where we are but led the detective to them.' Kira told the other girl, who nodded.

"Well we would have figured that out anyway so why are you two really here?" The girl growled at Naru and Kouren.

"We decided to take you away with us to somewhere where she'll never find us again." Naru said as he wrapped his arms around the girl again, but this time he didn't let her go.

"Let go Naru!" The girl yelled as she struggled against his grip. She jabbed her heel into his foot and he winced a bit, but still didn't release her.

Suddenly Hiei and a tall boy with long, blood red hair, bright emerald eyes, and was wearing a pink school uniform, ran out of the forest and into the clearing. 'Kurama's here too?!' Younme gasped as she watched Kouren held his hand out in front of him, pointed toward Hiei and Kurama, and fired a large blast of black and green energy at them.

Younme's eyes widened as she watched the blast head toward them. 'No!!!' She tried to get to them, but could only watch as the blast flew straight toward them. Before it hit she saw Kira appear between them and the energy. Holding her large blade up as a shied, she diverted the energy blast.

'Stop it Kouren!' Kira growled as she tried to hold the energy blast back. But the blade tipped to the side and part of the blast hit her arm and leaving a large bloody gash down her entire left arm. As her black sleeve hung off her arm, it revealed a thick golden shackle around her wrist.Kouren saw it and stopped his attack. Kira dropped her blade as she grasped her blood covered arm tightly, trying to stop some of the bleeding.

'That shackle!' Younme's eyes widened as she looked at the shackle.

Kouren's nose twitched as Kurama pulled out a rose and it formed into a whip. Kouren lifted his arm and Kurama's rose whip rapped around it, holding him still. Hiei then lunged at Kouren and tried to cut his head off, but his katana shattered as it hit his neck. Kouren then tugged on Kurama's whip, braking it easily and let it fall from his arm.

"What?!" Hiei and Kurama said together as they jumped back in front of Kira. As the other girl finally got away from Naru, she fired five arrows simultaneously at him, and he easily dodged all of them. Naru pulled out a mace of black and silver energy and swung it into the ground where she was standing, but she jumped in time to avoid being hit.

Kouren fired a small energy blast toward Hiei and Kurama, but they dodged the energy and it flew toward Kira. She used her good arm to back flip out of the way, and as she landed, blood shot out of her arm and she grasped her arm tighter. She ran back to where she had been standing before and grabbed her sword off the ground. It instantly liquefied into a sickle and she threw it toward Kouren. The force of the throw caused more blood to squirt from her arm and she cringed in pain. It just barely skimmed his cheek, leavening a small bloody cut. He rubbed his thumb along the cut, removing most of the blood, and then licked the blood from it.

The other girl quickly ran in front of Kira and pulled a sutra from her kimono sleeve. She held it out in front of her and began to chant lowly. Kouren nodded at Naru and the two jumped back to the edge of the clearing just as she threw the sutra at where they had been standing. "Looks like we will have to come back for you again. Till then, try to stay alive." Kouren said coolly as he looked over at Kira and then took off into the forest.

"See you soon my little doggy." Naru waved then took off after Kouren.

"Don't call me that," The other girl growled under her breath as she approached Kira, who had begun to breath heavily. She collapsed on the blood soaked ground. "Kira!" The girl cried and then everything went dark again, and Younme opened her eyes to see she was in her room again.

She sat up and looked around. It was still dark out. 'What a weird dream. Kira was really cool though. She protected Hiei and Kurama. So she did know Hiei. I don't get any of this.' With that she got up and walked into the bathroom.

After a shower she changed into a long sleeved red top, with a black tank over it, black baggy pants, a short red skirt over them, and her usual red boots under hidden under her pants. She picked up the chain necklace and key that was still laying next to her bed, placed it around her neck, and tucked it under her shirt. She pulled her hands away from the chain and noticed her arm didn't hurt. As she looked at her arm, an image of Kira's blood covered arm appeared in her mind.

She ran into the other room, pulled one of the chairs over to the large book shelf, and used it to reach the top self and pull down a small wooden box. She lifted the top and pulled out something wrapped in a crimson cloth and tightly tied with a golden ribbon. Younme looked at a clock on the close wall and quickly stuffed the object in her bag and walked out the door.

She was so lost in thought about the dream that she didn't even notice when Hiei landed next to her. He felt a tremendous power surge from Younme and was going to read her mind, but was distracted when Younme's friend showed up. He watched as the other girl started to ask Younme what was wrong with her, when something in his pocket started glowing, and he quickly pulled it out. It was the golden shackle he held before, except that now it was glowing. He quickly looked over at Younme and saw that something in her bag was glowing as well. 'So she still had it when she was reborn. Without realizing it, she's filling it with energy again. Looks like I'll have to take her to Koenma after all.' He thought as he jumped from tree to tree, following Younme as she went to school.

At lunch, Miru watched the game and Younme looked like she was watching the game, but was actually lost in thought. Miru was wearing a light green tank top, over a bright blue three-quarter sleeved shirt, tight green wrist bands around both of her wrists, a short blue green pleated skirt, blue socks that went halfway up her thighs, and her lace up, just below the knee, green boots.

"Hey Younme, have you seen Risa? She wasn't in class earlier." Miru asked and Younme froze. "She's never missed a day of school, but then again, we have only known her for a little less then a year. I wonder if she's okay."

Younme looked at the floor. 'How do I tell Miru about Risa? "Yeah, she turned into a wolf demon and tried to kill me, but was stopped by an anime character, from another dimension." Yeah like she'd believe that.' She sighed to herself and Miru turned to her.

"What's wrong Younme? You don't look like yourself today. Are you sick? If you are, you should have stayed…"

"I'm not sick." She interrupted. "It's just that things are a bit… out of control right now. I'm trying to connect dots that I can't see."

"Wow, that sounds hard. Can I help?" Miru asked as the bell rang. "Let's walk home after school together, okay? You can tell me what's going on then. Later." Miru called as she ran off to class.

'Yeah, but would you just think that I'm insane.' Younme sighed to herself and walked over to the trash. She didn't even look at Hiei, who was sitting in the tree. She was too confused to even think clearly.

As she walked out to the front of the school, after school, she spotted Kou talking to Miru. She stepped backwards, 'No. Miru, you aren't one of them, are you?' Younme quickly turned and ran to the back of the school. She easily hoped the fence, not even noticing that she just leapt over a fence she could hardly climb before. Then she ran down the back street and headed to the park.

She ran through the park till she couldn't run any farther. She leaned against the nearest tree, trying to catch her breath, and she slid down to the floor. She noticed a flash of light from her bag and pulled out the glowing object. She untied the golden ribbon and pulled the crimson cloth off of a glowing golden shackle. She looked at it for a minute and it shot around her wrist. The shackle shrank to fit her wrist and Younme was unable to move it.

Then she felt it. The shackle began to suck in her energy at an alarming rate. The shackle shot a dark purple energy out of it and she collapsed at the foot of the tree.

Hiei landed beside her. He looked down at her as the other shackle, shot from his hand, to around Younme's other wrist. More energy shot from both shackles and gathered into a large portal beside them. Hiei smirked at the portal, picked up Younme, and walked into it.

* * *

LHL- That was a long chapter.  
  
Hiei- What runs through your mind when you write this stuff.  
  
LHL- Lots of things. Mostly boredom though.  
  
Hiei- Hn, no surprise there.  
  
LHL- Please review. 


	5. Chapter 5

LHL- Another day, another chapter to post.  
  
Hiei- Another? How much more are you planning to type?  
  
LHL- I know, I've posted 5 in the last 3 days, but I'm just trying to finish this story quickly. School will be back in less then 2 weeks and I'd like to have it done by then.  
  
Hiei- Or you'll never finish it.  
  
LHL- No, it'd just take forever to finish. Anyway, please read the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei- LHL doesn't own YYH and for good reason.  
  
LHL- On to the chapter.  
  
" "-talking.  
' '-thinking and now it's also telepathy (very obvious which it is).

* * *

Younme was standing in darkness once again. Then she was standing over Kira, as Kira slowly opened her eyes. She was lying in a bed in a temple, and Younme recognized Yukina, who had just finished using her energy to heal Kira's arm. She stood from where she sat beside Kira's bed, looked over to the window, where Hiei was sitting and said, "Hiei, please watch Kira. I wasn't able to close her wound completely." He 'hn'd' as Yukina left the room.  
  
'Hiei's here?' Younme thought as Kira sat up on the futon and looked at her arm bandaged.  
  
'Where's Hitori when I need him.' Kira sighed to herself.  
  
'Hitori? That bird? Why does she need him?' Younme thought.  
  
'You shouldn't try to move yet, you're still injured.' Kira was startled when she heard Hiei's voice in her head. She looked over to the window and saw Hiei staring at her.  
  
She smiled at him, her black scarf pulled down around her neck. 'You and Yukina look alike. Are you two brother and sister?' Hiei's eyes narrowed and Kira just continued to smile.  
  
'Of course they are.' Younme growled to herself. 'But she doesn't know that.'  
  
'She doesn't know? Well I won't tell her. It's not like I can anyways.' She said as Hiei continued to glare at her.  
  
'Did she just hear me again?' Younme thought as she looked at Kira's smiling face.  
  
'You've been hiding something and I expect you are going to tell me what it is now.' Hiei said coldly in her head.  
  
'Hiding something?' Younme was so confused at what was going on.  
  
Kira sighed in her mind. 'Alright, but it'd be easier if you use your Jagan to read my memories instead of me telling you.' Hiei looked a little shocked, but quickly got over it, and pulled off his headband, revealing a violet eye in the middle of his forehead. Kira closed her eyes and allowed Hiei to enter her mind.  
  
Younme was pulled in too and both she and Hiei watched Kira, a little younger than she was now, holding one of her blades out in front of her. She jumped at a man, who held up a large sword but he easily dodged her attack. She tripped and fell on the ground behind him. She laughed at herself and the man was about to help her up when out of the bushes behind him a female wolf demon, with black wolf tail and ears, long dark purple hair, glowing blue eyes, and sharp claws, appeared. The demon growled something and lunged at the man and young Kira was suddenly covered in the blood of the man. The demon had her claw through his back all the way through his chest. He fell to the ground and the demon licked her blood-covered claw. She reached for Kira's hand and said in a low growl, 'Let's retrieve your big sister.'  
  
'Big sister? Oh that other girl.' Younme thought to herself.  
  
Then Hiei and Younme saw a young girl, with shorter hair and wearing monk's robes, as though she was hiding that she was a girl. She was crying over a man that had a large gash in his leg. The demon from before was standing over to the side, blood dripping off of her claw. She then lunged at the man, her claw outstretched to pierce his heart. But before she reached him Kira ran out in front of him, stretched her arms out, protectively, and the demon's claw went deep into her throat. Kira fell to the ground and they heard the female demon roaring, 'You made me kill my own daughter! It's your fault!'  
  
'She gave her life for that monk. She didn't even know him.' Younme thought.  
  
After watching a quick vision of Kira's afterlife, Younme and Hiei saw Kira's second chance at life. She was forced to live outside the temple walls because she was a female and because of her heritage. The monks never found out about the other girl being the same as Kira or they did they just pretended not to know. Kira protected the temple from demon attacks all the while enduring the monks ridicule her bloodline. 'She had a human father and a demon mother.' 'We should seal her away so she can not hurt anyone.' 'She is a child of taboo, that should be sealed, and destroyed.'  
  
'Kira, it must have been so hard. Why didn't you just leave?' Younme thought as she felt a tear run down her cheek.  
  
She and Hiei then watched Kira and her sister as they tried to complete their final mission. As the other girl closed the large gap in the barrier between human world and demon world Kira fought off the demons that came through. Suddenly the wolf demon and their so-called mother came through the gap left in the barrier. She used her spirit energy to place chained seals on their foreheads and pulled them in to demon world as the barrier closed behind them.  
  
After that they saw Kira and the other girl chained to a cave wall with male wolf demons just staring at them. Then Kira holding her head as she coughed up crimson blood while the female wolf demon used her energy on Kira, killing her slowly. After that Naru and Kouren were fighting Kira and the other girl trying to help them become stronger to survive demon world. Then Kira was killing a wolf demon that tried to kill the sister but was sent flying into a tree by the female wolf demon when she appeared beside the dead wolf demon.  
  
They then watched as Kira and her sister ran into a large, deserted area of demon world. Kira quickly formed a dark purple portal that she and the other girl ran through and they reappeared in human world, beside the ruins of a temple. The girl broke down and began to cry over what had happened. Kira quickly got her up they quickly ran off toward the forest, just as some humans came to see who was there.  
  
Younme watched as Hiei left Kira's mind and covered up his Jagan again. Kira opened her eyes again and saw that Hiei was still staring at her but his expression had changed. 'So you understand now?' Kira asked, a false smile on her face.  
  
'Hiei, you loved her. Is that why you came to me, to get her back.' Younme sighed to herself as everything around her went dark again. She slowly opened her eyes and ran her hand over her cheeks to wipe away the remainder of tears that sat there. Then she saw where she was. She was in a Japanese style room, with a large window that faced a small garden, a window seat below it, a small futon in the center of the room, a lager mirror next to a wooden desk, and another door that lead to a small bathroom. She realized that this was Kira's room.

* * *

LHL- Ok, so that was a short chapter, but the last was really long, so it evens out. (Looks around) Now where did Hiei get to… Well I better go find him. Please review. 


	6. Chapter 6

LHL- Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I've been really busy. I couldn't think of what to type next for When Everything's Over, and I got half of the next chapter of The Ultimate Heresy done. But I also had some trouble finding where Hiei had run off to.  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
LHL- What, you thought I'd just let you leave without saying anything.  
  
Hiei- Hn.  
  
LHL- Stop moping and read the disclaimer  
  
Hiei- Hn. LHL doesn't own YYH.  
  
LHL- What, no snide remark. Man you are acting weird. Anyways, on to the chapter.  
  
" "-talking.  
' '-thinking (no telepathy in this one).

* * *

'How did I end up in Kira's room?!' Younme thought alarmed. She looked down and got up quickly. She had been laying in a dark blue covered futon in the center of the room. She slowly stepped backwards toward the door and quickly turned to open it.  
  
As she opened the door, someone had been opening it from the other side and she ran right into them. With a loud thud, the two landed on the floor. Younme quickly looked up and saw a girl about her height sitting across from her.  
  
The girl had light amethyst hair that was cut to just above her chin. Her bangs, which were longer then the rest of her hair, lay to about the bottom of her neck, and she had light green eyes. She was wearing a short, just above her knees, bright violet kimono, with a dark blue obi tied tightly around her waist, and a pair of long, baggy dark green pants that were tucked into her loose, ankle high, purple boots.  
  
The girl looked up and a big smile crossed her face. "Sis!" She said as she jumped Younme and hugged her tightly around her neck. "Sis, you're back! I thought I'd never see you again!! How have you been?! What happened to you?!! Are you alright?!!!" The girl asked as she squeezed Younme tighter.  
  
"Can't… breath…" Younme chocked out and the girl quickly got off of her.  
  
"Sorry! I guess I got a little excited. Then again you have been gone for about a year." She said as she smiled at Younme.  
  
"Only a year?!" Younme jumped to her feet.  
  
"Yeah. Now where did Hitori get to? I'll be right back." The girl ran off down the hall.  
  
'What in this world is going on?!' Younme thought as she walked down the hall in the same direction the girl had gone. 'I thought I was in the park but I wake up in a temple and in Kira's room. And her sister almost kills me with excitement. I wish I could remember her name. She seems to really care for Kira. But Kira's only been missing a year? How can that be?'  
  
As Younme walked down the hall she stopped in front of a room where she herd the girl and another person talking.  
  
"What?! She doesn't remember me or Hitori?!" The girl exclaimed.  
  
"Right, so please don't tell her to much at a time about her past. Hiei said that she's still weak and that even the portal was hard for her to make. She may not even know that she made one." The other voice said.  
  
"She made a portal?! That's not weak at all, it took Kira years to get enough energy to make one." The girl said surprised.  
  
"Well she still doesn't remember her past, so please try not to push her to much with the past." The other voice said.  
  
"Fine Kurama. I wont say anything about it." The girl sighed.  
  
Younme quickly ran out of the temple. Her eyes widened as she recognized the temple to be Genkai's temple. 'What's going on?! How did I get here?!' She leaned against a nearby tree and tried to catch her fleeting breath. For some reason she had felt very tired since she put that shackle on her wrist.  
  
Suddenly she heard a loud cooing and looked up to see a scarlet bird with gold feathers along the linings of its wings and long gold and scarlet tail flying over to her. It flew into her chest and she wrapped her arms around it as it whimpered and cooed against her.  
  
She smiled at the bird and ran a hand across the bird's head and it cooed again. "You must be Hitori. You do know I'm not your Kira, right?" The bird nodded his head vigorously. "Good because you seem to be the only one so far." Younme sighed as Hitori flew on to her shoulder as she walked to the front of the temple.  
  
Younme was walking over to the stairs at the entrance when her energy was pulled from her body again and she quickly sat down on the first step. She breathed hard for a short while as Hitori kept cooing worriedly. When her energy restored itself after a few minutes Hitori continued to coo. "It's alright, Hitori. I'm fine, so don't worry." She whispered as she placed her hand on the back of his long neck and ran her hand gently down it.  
  
"Younme!" She heard the girl from earlier called out as she ran over to Younme and sits down next to her on the stairs next to her. "You should be in bed, but I won't tell." The girl gave Younme a little wink as though it was some kind of secret between them. "I'm Rei, by the way, and that bird is…"  
  
"Hitori," Younme interrupted.  
  
"Right, how'd you know?" Rei asked, a bright smile on her face.  
  
"Just a guess." Younme said as she smiled at the bird that nuzzled her chin.  
  
"You've got good instincts." Rei smiled as she rubbed Hiroti's head and he jumped onto her shoulder and cooed at her.  
  
"Do you know where Hiei is?" Younme asked as she looked up at the trees around the temple's stairs.  
Rei looked up. "I think Koenma's yelling at him. Something about…"  
  
"You're back!" Someone shouted and the two girls turned to see a boy walking over to them. He had slicked back black hair and dark brown eyes and was wearing a training outfit.  
  
'Yusuke?!' Younme thought as Rei stood up next to her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be training with Genkai, Yusuke?" She asked but he ignored her and looked down at Younme.  
  
"How about a little fight? I've gotten a lot stronger since last time. I bet I'll beat you this time." Yusuke said as Younme stood up and began to walk away.  
  
"Look out!" Rei shouted as Yusuke lunged at Younme. She easily dodged the attack by simply stepping to the side of him and it surprised her. As he tried for another punch she quickly back flipped out of the way and landed beside Rei. "Yusuke, stop! She's not…" Rei stopped mid sentence as she dodged Yusuke and Younme jumped back again. "That's it, I'm going to get help." Rei said as ran back into the temple.  
  
As Yusuke threw punches at Younme she continued to dodge them but her breathing was becoming heavier and she didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. "Stop toying with me, Kira, I know you're better than this." Yusuke said as Younme quickly jumped away from him.  
  
'Better then this? This is the best I've ever been able to do in my whole life.' Younme thought as she noticed they were heading toward the temple. She quickly sidestepped away from it so as not to create to much damage and Yusuke followed her away from the temple.  
  
"They're out here." Rei said as she led Kurama who was wearing a Chinese outfit and another boy outside to where they where fighting. One was tall, with bizarre bright orange hair, small black eyes, and was wearing a loose jacket and pants.  
  
"Urameshi, stop trying to hit her. She's a girl." The orange hair boy shouted and Younme growled as she dodged another attack.  
  
"I know that Kuwabara, but I'm going to beat her this time." Yusuke shouted as he through another punch at her and she just barely dodged it.  
  
"She's wearing down. He's going to get her soon." Kurama said as he watched Younme haveing trouble breathing.  
  
"Kurama, we have to stop him. He doesn't know about her being…" Before she could finish her sentence Younme fell to the ground. Yusuke summoned light blue energy to his index finger and aimed at her as she tried to get up.

* * *

LHL- That's about the best cliffhanger I can think of.  
  
Hiei- I'm not in this one.  
  
LHL- Yeah, I know. Sorry.  
  
Hiei- Are you kidding, that's a good thing.  
  
LHL- (Growling) Hiei.  
  
Hiei- (Just looks away)  
  
LHL- Oh forget it. Please review. It's what keeps me posting. 


	7. Chapter 7

LHL- Another day another chapter. Hopefully your in a better mood now Hiei, because you might not be soon.  
  
Hiei- What did you do?  
  
LHL- Nothing… Please read the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei- LHL doesn't own YYH and for good reason.  
  
LHL- Only good for you. Here's the chapter.  
  
" "-talking.  
' '-thinking and now it's also telepathy (very obvious which it is).

* * *

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke shouted and a blast of light blue energy shot towards Younme as she lay paralyzed from pain shooting through her body. The energy hit where she had been lying and in a flash of black Hiei landed beside the others with Younme in his arms.  
  
"Younme!" Rei cried as Hiei put her down and she tried to catch her breath. After Rei made sure Younme was alright she glared at Yusuke who had no idea what was going on.  
  
"What? Before she disappeared we did this all the time." Yusuke said as Rei began to growl.  
  
'Disappeared?' Younme's eyes widened a bit. 'She just left here? Then why am I here?'  
  
"Besides, she probably would have dodged that blast anyways." Yusuke stated.  
  
"No she wouldn't have dodged that." Rei growled. "You didn't even see how worn down she was and that last stunt might have killed her."  
  
"She would have been fine." Yusuke grumbled as he walked off toward the back of the temple and Kuwabara followed him and the two began to argue.  
  
"Younme, let's go back inside." Rei said as Younme was finally able to catch her breath and they walked into the temple together.  
  
Kurama looked at Hiei, "What happened at Koenma's?"  
  
"He lectured me about bringing her back here, but then said that it was a good thing I did." Hiei said as he looked toward where the girls had gone.  
  
"She seems to be stronger then she knows. She was able to dodge Yusuke for a lot longer then most demons could, and he never was able to touch her. Unfortunately it looks like she might transform again if she continues to be this stressed." Kurama explained. "Hiei, you should watch her and make sure she doesn't transform."  
  
"And what if she does transform?" Hiei questioned coolly.  
  
"She will lose control again and may discover why she went to her dimension in the first place. I will go talk to Koenma about it tomorrow. I'm also going to explain what happened to Kira to Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama explained as he walked towards the temple and Hiei disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Kira and Yusuke used to fight daily and Kira always won. I can't believe you lasted that long against Yusuke with out any sort of training. I thought you were done for when you fell." Rei said as they walked down the hallway. The sun had set and the hall was darkening around them.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't even know I could do half of those things." Younme said as she smiled at Rei.  
  
"You're so different now." Rei said and Younme stopped smiling. "What happened to you? Do you remember anything about your past?" Rei asked.  
  
"I've been remembering some memories from her past lately, but I don't know that much yet. It's still pretty foggy." Younme said as she looked down.  
  
"Her past? I guess that makes sense, since you are her reincarnation." Rei said as they reached Kira's room. She hugged Younme and whispered, "I'm happy for you sis." She then walked away and entered the room next to Kira's.  
  
Younme walked into her own dark room with the only light coming from the moon outside and the few stars that had appeared. As she closed the door behind her and pulled the chain necklace from her neck. She placed it on the desk and then she heard a scratching on the outside of the door. She reopened it and saw Hitori sitting on the floor, whimpering. She kneeled down and picked up the frightened bird. "What's wrong Hitori? Did you think I would leave you out there?" The bird rubbed his head against her chest and he cooed as she placed him down on a pillow on her bed.  
  
She walked over to the window, opened it, and sat down next to it. She looked out the window, the moon light shown through the trees, lighting up the garden outside, and she closed her eyes to listen to the rustling of the leaves in the trees. She closed her eyes and listened to owls hooting, crickets chirping, and even some dogs baying at the moon.  
  
She had been sitting there for a while when she heard someone enter the room. She opened her eyes to see Hiei standing across from her, looking very tired. "What's wrong Hiei? Are you feeling alright?" Younme asked but he didn't respond as he sat down on the window seat across from her. "Hiei…?" She began to ask something but before she could finish he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her over to him.  
  
She stiffened a bit and just lay there for a while. When she couldn't stand it any longer she looked up at him and was about to ask him to let her go when she saw that he was asleep. The small smile on his face made her smile as well. She slowly moved his arms without waking him, allowing herself to get up and walk over to her bed. Hitori quietly cooed in his sleep as she pulled the blanket off of the futon and carried it over to Hiei. She laid the blanket over him and sat back down on the other side of the window seat. She smiled at him again before closing her eyes again.  
  
Younme watched as Kira slowly stumbled through the forest toward the clearing. She entered the clearing and glanced around it. 'Okay Hitori, where are you hiding?' Suddenly she herd a low coo and she quickly walked over to a small bush at the edge of the clearing. She sat down pushed aside the branches and found Hitori curled up on the ground.  
  
'Sorry Hitori, I couldn't see where you fell.' Kira said and rubbed the birds head. He instantly jumped over next to her injured arm and cooed as he rubbed his beak against his own injured wing. Kira smiled at him. 'You want to heal it for us?' He stretched his head out to her arm and a small fire colored energy surrounded her arm. She cringed for a second then sighed in relief as Hitori fell to the ground exhausted. Kira pulled off the bandage to show that the wound was completely gone.  
  
She then picked up the sleeping bird and walked over to where a scythe was resting. She picked it up as it liquefied into a dagger and she slid it into her sash. She was about to leave the clearing when she noticed a shattered katana lying in the grass. She gathered the pieces and placed them along the blade. She placed her hand on the center of it's hilt and all the pieces began to liquefy and collect to reform the katana it was before. With that she picked up the katana and walked back to the temple and it was dark again.  
  
'Hitori can heal Kira?!' Younme thought to herself as she opened her eyes and looked over to where Hiei had been the night before. 'Oh! I must have fallen asleep.' She thought but then realized that she was looking at where she had been sitting the night before. She was about to question what had happened when she felt a warm embrace around her waist. She looked down to see the blanket had fallen to the floor and she was laying in Hiei's lap her head against his chest. She blushed and quickly looked away. 'Maybe it's just because I'm Kira's reincarnation that I feel like this. Besides, why is he here? I'm not the one he wants.' Younme sighed as she closed her eyes again. She wasn't sleeping, just enjoying the warmth surrounding her.

* * *

LHL- There's the chapter. What'd you think?  
  
Hiei- What did you do to me?!  
  
LHL- (Smiles innocently) I'm just writing a story.  
  
Hiei- (Unsheathes his katana and tries to cut off LHL's head)  
  
LHL- (Bows down, just missing the blade.) Please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

LHL- So I finally made a decision about the prequel of this story.  
  
Hiei- You finally decided to destroy it and this story.  
  
LHL- No way. I decided that I'll post the prequel once I complete this story.  
  
Hiei- Why are you doing this to me?  
  
LHL- It's not my fault that they wanted to read it. Anyway, please read the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei- Hn. LHL doesn't own YYH and I wish she didn't make me say this because then maybe someone would stop her from writing any of this.  
  
LHL- Hiei, I'd still write it. Now for the chapter.  
  
" "-talking.  
' '-thinking (no telepathy in this one).

* * *

As the sunlight seeped through the window and Hiei's embrace tightened as he opened his eyes. He looked around the room and saw that he was in Kira's room. He was about to get up and leave when he noticed that he was holding something. He looked down to see Younme lying peacefully against him and realized what had happened. 'I may not have Kurama's sense of smell but that scent is unmistakable. She smells like her now. I must have lost control last night.' He thought as he tried to move and Younme opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Morning." She yawned as she stood up and allowed him to move.  
  
"What happened last night?" He asked coldly as he looked out the window.  
  
"Nothing. You came in and fell asleep on the window seat, and that's all I saw. Though it was kind of weird that you came in here to sleep. Don't you usually sleep in a tree outside?" Younme turned to him but he was just stared out the window. "Why? What's wrong?" Younme asked concern lacing her question as she walked over to him.  
  
"Nothing." He said as he jumped out the window and out of sight.  
  
'What just happened?' Younme thought now completely confused. She turned and walked into the bathroom for a shower. When she was finished, she wrapped a towel around her and walked out to see that someone had left a change of clothes on the desk.  
  
She put on a black hooded shirt under a red sleeveless shirt, a pair of loose black pants, and her normal red boots. She glanced at the necklace and decided to just leave it on the desk. As she tied her hair back at her neck, she saw a note on the desk. It read, 'Younme, go to the clearing when your done. Hitori will show you where it is. Rei.'  
  
'Okay, now where's Hitori?' She looked around the room and noticed the open window. 'Must have flown out earlier. Well, I better go find out what's going on.' She opened the door and walked down the hall.  
  
As she left the temple and looked for the way that she had seen Kira go before. She spotted it and ran into the forest. After a short while of running Hitori flew in front of her and led her the rest of the way to the clearing.  
  
She entered the clearing and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting in the middle of it. Rei was watching them as she sat on a large log at the edge of the clearing. When she saw her enter the clearing and waved her over.  
  
"Morning." Younme said as she walked over and sat down next to Rei. Hitori flew down and landed on her shoulder. She watched as Yusuke pounded Kuwabara's face into the ground.  
  
"Good morning Younme." Rei smiled at her.  
  
The fight ended and the boys walked over to them. "Alright, who's next." Yusuke said triumphantly as Kuwabara sat on the ground badly beaten.  
  
Rei stood up and said, "I'll fight you." She smiled at Younme as pulled some sutras from the sleeve of her kimono and fanned them out in her hand.  
  
"Fine." Yusuke said as she walked out to the other side of the clearing and he walked out and stood across from her. "Ready?"  
  
"You bet." With that Yusuke ran toward Rei as she held the sutras out in front of her and chanted softly. She threw all of them where he had been standing but he vanished appeared a foot in front of her. Rei had seen this move coming and jumped up. She placed her hands on his head and jumped over him before he could punch her in the gut.  
  
As she landed about ten feet behind him she turned and held her hands out to her left side. A large bow of violet almost white energy formed in her left hand and she pulled her right hand back as she readied to fire an arrow of the same color energy.  
  
She aimed at Yusuke then lowered her bow a fraction and fired at Yusuke's feet. As he jumped out of the way the arrow hit the ground and it exploded sending rubble in every direction. Yusuke was hit by the rubble and Rei jumped in front of Younme. Placing her hand out in front of her she created an energy shield that kept the rubble from hitting them. Kuwabara wasn't behind the shield and got hit hard in the face by a large chunk of rubble.  
  
As the rubble finally stopped falling Rei released the shield and walked toward where Yusuke had been. As the dust cleared just off to the side of where she was Yusuke was standing barely scratched and positioned to shoot her. "Spirit Gun!" He shouted and the light blue energy shot at Rei as she tried to dodge it but it hit her shoulder and sent her flying backwards into the ground.  
  
As Rei began to get up she noticed Yusuke standing over her and praparing preparing to fire again. Rei sighed, "Looks like I lost again. Oh well" She stood up and Yusuke smiled triumphantly. Rei pulled a silver chain with a white gem hanging from it out of her obi and held it out in front of her. A violet light filled the area. It dissipated revealing the area looked the way it had before the fight. Rei then walked back over to Younme. Kuwabara ran past her and started yelling at Yusuke about beating up another girl and the two started to fight again.  
  
"So what'd you think?" She asked smiling the very puzzled Younme.  
  
"Why didn't you aim directly at him?" She asked and Rei's smile widened.  
  
"Oh, you noticed that huh? Well I knew that Yusuke could dodge it, so I went for a sure thing, rather than missing him."  
  
"I don't know how good a tactic that is against Yusuke."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but it was the only thing I could think of at the moment. Oh, hey Kurama. Where've you been?" Rei said and waved at Kurama as he entered the clearing.  
  
"Good morning Rei, Younme. I was at Koenma's office. He told me to tell Younme that he wants to see her." Kurama said as Younme stood up.  
  
"Alright. How do I get there?" She asked.  
  
"There's a portal waiting for you back at the temple. Just walk through it and you'll be in Spirit World." Kurama said. Younme nodded then picked up Hitori and handed him over to Rei.  
  
"You want me to come with you?" Rei asked and Younme shook her head.  
  
"I'll be all right by myself." With that she waved to them and walked back to the temple.

* * *

LHL- Well that's the chapter. I hope you liked the fight. Rei's better with defense then offense.  
  
Hiei- Are you trying to kill me?  
  
LHL- Oh you mean that thing with Younme, probably.  
  
Hiei- (Glaring at LHL)  
  
LHL- Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

LHL- I don't know what to say.  
  
Hiei- That's a first.  
  
LHL- No it's not usually I'm the quiet one around people.  
  
Hiei- Hard to believe.  
  
LHL- I don't feel like fighting right now so just read the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei- You're really acting weird. LHL doesn't own YYH.  
  
LHL- Yeah I know I am. On to the chapter.  
  
" "-talking.

* * *

Younme left the forest and saw the portal she was supposed to take beside the temple. She stared at the whirling energy and grasped the shackle around her right wrist. 'Well, I better go see what he wants.' Younme thought to herself and walked toward the portal. A hand grabbed hers and she turned to see Hiei holding her back.  
  
"I'm going too." He said coolly.  
  
"But doesn't Koenma just want to see…?" Younme started to say but was interrupted.  
  
"I said I'm going too." He almost growled as he walked into the portal, pulling Younme in with him.  
  
Younme felt lightheaded inside the portal and her grip on Hiei's hand loosened as she began to lose consciousness but she felt his grip tighten around hers and she kept herself from passing out. It felt like they were in that portal forever to Younme till they landed softly on the ground in a large hallway.  
  
Younme looked around the giant hall till she heard Hiei walking toward a pair of large doors and she quickly followed him. When they got to the doors she was about to ask if they should knock when Hiei easily pushed the large doors open startling a man sitting at a desk toward the back of the room.  
  
"Hiei, what are you doing? I asked to see her." The man said as he stood up. Hiei simply hn'd and walked over to the side of the room while Younme walked up to the desk. "Ah, Younme. I am Koenma."  
  
"I know who you are, but I don't see who your trying to impress in your teen form. I know your really a toddler." Younme said with a smile. Hiei smirked and Koenma cleared his throat. "So, what did you need to talk to me about?"  
  
"I needed to talk to you about your past life." Koenma said as he sat down again. "Now how much do you know about it?"  
  
Younme thought about it for a minute. "I know that she was a half wolf demon and I've seen quite a bit of her past. From about the time she was killed to the time she left demon world. I don't know much other then that."  
  
"How do you know all that?" Koenma said astonished.  
  
"She showed me. I see her in my dreams and I'm pretty sure she knows I'm there." Younme said as Koenma leaned back in his chair to think about this.  
  
"Then I better explain the rest." Koenma said as he glanced at Hiei, who was staring at Younme. "Kintsuki was the wolf demon that pulled Kira and Rei into demon world and was the leader of the wolf demons that are after you. Kira killed her a year ago. Kouren took over after her death and he may want revenge for Kintsuki's death. That could be why he is sending wolf demons after you." Younme eye's widened as she listened and Koenma was about to say something when Hiei walked toward them.  
  
"That's all she needs to know for now." Hiei said coolly and Koenma nodded in agreement. Hiei looked at Younme and motioned for her to follow him and she did.  
  
They were walking back to the portal when they heard someone shout to them. Younme turned to see Miru running over to them. She almost jumped on Younme to hug her and said "Oh good, you weren't captured by the wolves."  
  
"Miru, what in this world…" Miru quickly stepped back and was surrounded by water. Her long black hair and green eyes changed to an aquamarine. Her ears became pointed and she was now wearing a tight long sleeved green shirt with blue tub top over it, loose green shorts, tight blue pants, and the same green lace up boots.  
  
She smiled at Younme. "I'm Mizuki here and Miru in your world. Sorry Younme but I was sent me to make sure nothing happened to you since I was the only one able to get to your world originally. I guess I wasn't good enough though." Younme didn't know what to say, so Mizuki continued. "I'm a water demon. I have the ability to change my appearance and mimic attacks I've seen. Spirit World portals couldn't reach your world and since I was a friend of Kira's and knew how to create her portals I was asked to guard you."  
  
Mizuki was about to continue talking when an ogre called her. She waved then ran down the hall away from her. Younme noticed that she was standing alone and saw Hiei waiting at the end of the hall by the portal. She quickly ran over to him and he took her hand and pulled her into the portal once again.  
  
As they landed beside the temple Younme walked over to the hallway entrance and sighed as she sat down. "I forgot to ask about what Yusuke meant when he said that Kira disappeared." Younme sighed as she looked up at the few traces of clouds in the sky.  
  
"He never knew what happened." Hiei said from beside her making her jump slightly. She looked at him, but he was looking off toward the forest.  
  
"So then what did happen?" She asked.  
  
"She chose to leave." He said and her eyes widened in shock. "After she killed Kintsuki she went to Koenma and asked if she could disappear completely. Koenma explained that if she did she could not return to this world. She already knew that she wouldn't and told him she would create a world of her own with the shackles and that the only way to get to that world was to use one of the shackle's portals.  
  
"That necklace that was sent to you is the key to removing the shackles. She left one shackle with Koenma." Hiei paused and looked at Younme but she was staring at the ground. "She was badly injured and used the remainder of her energy to form your world." As Younme continued to look at the ground, she found his arms were around her again. "And you." He said as he released her and just looked at her as she looked back at him.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud cry from the clearing. "What was that?" Younme asked as she and Hiei ran toward the clearing. As they ran into the clearing Younme gasped at what she saw. Kurama was leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing trying to stay conscience and was bleeding badly from large cuts along his arms and legs. Kuwabara lay off to the side out cold and covered in so much blood that there was no way to tell where the wounds were. Yusuke was lying in the center of the field with large bloody gashes deep in his chest and almost completely through his hands.  
  
Standing over Yusuke was Kouren in his demon form. Next to him Ourune was holding Rei up off the ground by her neck. Rei was dripping blood from the gashes through her shoulder, across her stomach, and down her entire back. Blood dripped from her mouth as she tried to breathe but Ourune's hand kept her from air and she choked.  
  
Kouren noticed Younme and Hiei enter the clearing and motioned to Ourune. She released Rei, letting her fall to the ground and lose consciousness. "Where have you been, Younme?" Ourune growled showing her fangs. "We came here for you not them."  
  
"Your still alive, but… how?" Younme asked unsteadily.  
  
"You should be more worried about how much longer you will be alive." Ourune said as Kouren walked toward Younme.  
  
Hiei quickly moved in front of her and placed his hand over the hilt of his katana. Kouren smirked at him. "What a futile attempt to stop me from getting her." He said as he raised his hand out in front of him and shot a black-green energy shot at Hiei. He stood his ground in front of Younme and the energy hit him hard. When he finally forced it away he was bleeding badly from deep cuts in his upper arms and sides of his chest.  
  
Kouren growled and fired another blast and Hiei gained deep gashes across his legs. After the fourth blast Hiei was breathing hard and looked like he was about to collapse. "The next blast will kill him." Kouren said coolly to Younme. He formed a another energy blast and fired it. Before it hit Hiei Younme moved in front of him and the blast hit her hard.  
  
The energy disappeared and revealed Younme looking at the ground dripping in blood. "Stop it… Kouren." Younme breathed heavily. She lifted her head slowly, and showed the blood trickling down the left side of her face. "Don't… touch him…" She said as she began to fall.  
  
"Younme." Hiei whispered as he tried to catch her but was punched in the stomach. He flew back into a tree behind him and Kouren caught her. He picked up Younme and looked over at Hiei, who was trying hard not to let his eyes close. He smirked at him then he and Ourune darted off into the forest. "Younme…" Hiei said again before he passed out against the tree.

* * *

LHL- So I finally wrote a slightly longer chapter.  
  
Hiei- How did I get beat by that wolf?!  
  
LHL- He's stronger than you.  
  
Hiei- What?!  
  
LHL- Don't even try to kill me this time.  
  
Hiei- (Places hand on the hilt of his katana) Or what?  
  
LHL- (Evil smile) I'll just have to change this story a bit…  
  
Hiei- (Quickly takes his hand off of it)  
  
LHL- Good choice. Please review, it helps me post. 


	10. Chapter 10

LHL- (Sigh) I have to go back to school in less then a week.  
  
Hiei- To bad for you.  
  
LHL- Oh, the good news is I'll probably keep writing all my stories.  
  
Hiei- Great.  
  
LHL- Your sarcasm wont change it Hiei, so just read the disclaimer.  
  
Hiei- LHL doesn't own YYH or me so why am I here?  
  
LHL- Because I forced you. Now the chapter.  
  
" "-talking.  
' '-thinking and now it's also telepathy (very obvious which it is).

* * *

Hiei woke up and found Kurama bandaging his arm, even though he was still weak from the attack. He finished and saw that Hiei was staring at him. "So you're awake." He said as Hiei sat up and saw that he was laying in one of the vacant rooms of the temple. "Yusuke and Kuwabara are still unconscious. Rei was already up when I woke up a few hours ago. She told me we've been asleep for almost twelve hours."  
  
"What!" Hiei got to his feet immediately and went over to the near by window, where he saw that it was dark outside.  
  
"Hiei…" Kurama questioned but was interrupted by the door sliding open.  
  
"I brought more bandages just in case." Mizuki said as she entered the room and spotted Hiei about to open the window. "Hiei, wait. I haven't gotten the chance to heal those wounds yet."  
  
Hiei just scoffed at her and opened the window. "Hiei, if you go after Younme now, you wont be able to help her." Kurama said and Hiei turned to them. "Koenma saw them escape to demon world and told Mizuki to help us however she could."  
  
"Since Yukina is healing Kuwabara and Yusuke and I've already healed Rei and Kurama's wounds, I need to heal your wounds now." Mizuki said and Hiei sighed in discontent, as he walked back over to the where he had been lying and sat down. "Ok, this'll take away your strength for a little while, so I suggest you lie down." Hiei hn'd and did as he was asked.  
  
Mizuki held her left hand up and formed a ball of water with traces of glowing energy floating through it. She placed the ball of energy on his stomach and it spread over his entire body. Hiei gasped and found that he could breath through the water. "This is going to hurt. But as soon as I'm done the pain will go away." Mizuki said as the energy in the water shot into his wounds. The energy shot through the wounds, slowly closing them, but causing a pain that felt like his body was being shredded.  
  
'The faster I get this is over with, the faster I can get you back, Younme.' Hiei thought to himself as he gritted his teeth, trying not to cry out as each wound sealed. Then he lost consciousness again.  
  
He woke up to the morning light and quickly checked his wounds. There was no trace of there ever being any. 'Hn, the water demon didn't do to bad a job.' He thought and then heard whispering from outside the door. He walked over to it and listened to what they were saying.  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara are still unconscious in the other room and probably wonk be up anytime soon so we'll have to do rescue Younme without them." Rei said sadly. "I feel sorry for her. She still doesn't know what happened before."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. I really want to help her this time. She may not be Kira, but when I was in her world she was always so kind. I really hope she doesn't find out about what happened… It could break her." Mizuki sighed.  
  
"Well, before we can do anything we need to find a way to get into the wolf demons domain." Kurama said as Hiei slid open the door. "Oh good you're awake."  
  
"Let's go." He said coolly and the others nodded.  
  
"Koenma said he couldn't make a portal close enough to the their location so I'll make one for us." Mizuki said as she placed one hand out in front of her and formed a portal of water. Hiei ran through first and was followed closely behind by the others.  
  
Younme was lying in the darkness again with her eyes closed and not moving. Kira appeared next to her. 'You must wake up Younme. If you don't then worse things will happen to everyone.' She said as she looked down at Younme.  
  
Younme opened her eyes and looked up at Kira. 'I don't get why I'm here. Why did you create me and my world? Why did you leave this world?' She asked quietly as though she was barley conscience.  
  
'I left this world because I couldn't live with the pain that I had caused anymore. A spell Kintsuki placed on me made it so that I can never truly die. I made your world to make sure you were never tortured the same way as I was or for as long as I was. That's why I made time so much faster in your world.' She said as she looked down at Younme who looked almost comatose lying there.  
  
She sighed before continuing. 'When I transform to my demon form I lose control and I have no memory what happened in that form. When I awake from it all I see is the blood of others covering my body and innocent bodies lying around me. The last time I awoke… my hands stained in the blood of Kintsuki. I saw her tattered body lying before me… and I fell. I may have wanted her dead for all the pain she caused Rei and I… but I didn't remember any of it.' Kira said shakily as she stared at her hands.  
  
'I turned, to leave that place, only to see Hiei… covered in blood. I knew I hurt him, but he looked at me as though everything was alright. He had no idea how wrong everything was though and I knew that I would hurt him again if I stayed here.' Kira said looking as though she was about to cry, but she didn't.  
  
'So… you loved him too.' Younme said barley above a whisper and Kira quickly looked at her and a sad smile crossed her face.  
  
'On our way back to human world one of the wolf demons shot spikes of earth up from the ground and toward Hiei. I quickly pushed him out of the way and allowed the spikes to hit me instead. Hiei caught me and told me never to do that again. That he didn't want me hurt…'Kira paused and her smile disappeared. 'That's when I decided I had to do something. So I did what I thought was best. I fought with him… tried to make him hate me… so it wouldn't hurt him when I left.' She paused again.  
  
'Hiei still tried to stop me when I went to leave… but it was far to late. I created your world and thought this might happen so I made sure that you would know at least something about why they were after you.' Kira said as she began to fade. 'Looks like that's all I can tell you for now.' With that she vanished.  
  
Younme opened her eyes to find that she was sitting against the wall of an empty cave. There was no longer any blood on her cloths and chains wrapped around her legs, arms, and throat. She hardly noticed the chains as she just stared at the ground. Her eyes were pale and distant as though she wasn't in her body.  
  
"So you're awake." Ourune said as she leaned against the entrance of the cave and walked over to where Younme rested. She sat in front of Younme and lifted her head, turning it slightly from side to side. "I don't know what the leader sees in you." She almost growled as she took her hand away from Younme's face and her head sank again.  
  
"It's not her. It's what I can use her for." Kouren said as he entered the cave and Ourune quickly stepped aside. "She is connected directly to Kira. I'm going to use this girl to bring her back to me."  
  
"Why… She doesn't like you." Younme whispered.  
  
Kouren growled but calmed himself and smirked at her. "It wont matter to you much longer. As soon as you are separated from her, you will die."  
  
Suddenly a wolf demon entered the cave. She dragged in Rei, Kurama, and Hiei, with their hands chained together. The wolf demon had long golden hair, violet eyes, and was wearing a zipped up yellow vest, with a large white shirt under it, tight black pants, and gold knee boots.  
  
"Leader, I caught these intruders trying to sneak into our area." She said as Rei growled at Kouren.  
  
"Let Younme go, Kouren." Rei barked.  
  
"Quiet you." The demon growled back at her but was suddenly thrown across the room. The demon slowly stood up and growled at Ourune.  
  
"Nice try, but you should have noticed that 'you' would never have been strong enough to captured them." Ourune said as she glared at the demon.  
  
"Was it that obvious." The demon smiled and a burst of water ran down her revealing Mizuki. The others pulled the chains from their wrists and prepared to fight.  
  
"Ourune, I trust you can deal with them." Kouren said as he walked over to Younme. Hiei tried to get to her first but Kouren was already at the entrance of the cave, Younme's limp form resting in his arms. "Sorry, not this time." With that Kouren disappeared out of the cave and Hiei followed him.  
  
The others tried to follow but as they got to the entrance, Ourune appeared before them. "Sorry but I'm not going to let you gang up on leader." She said as she formed a red energy whip in each hand.

* * *

LHL- How'd you like the chapter.  
  
Hiei- What do you keep doing to me?  
  
LHL- I don't know. I just write what comes to my head.  
  
Hiei- You mean this is part of your insanity.  
  
LHL- Of course. It's my insanity that makes me do anything.  
  
Hiei- Weird…  
  
LHL- You bet. Please review. 


	11. Chapter 11

LHL- Holy freaking hell, I'm actually updating a story… This must be a record for longest update. 

Hiei- Great…

LHL- … Sarcasm won't save you and you know it.

Hiei- Maybe, but no one even reads this any more.

LHL- So? I'd still like to finish it.

Hiei- Still want the disclaimer?

LHL- I don't see why, but sure.

Hiei- LHL doesn't own YYH or any of it's characters.

LHL- And this is a short chapter, but it's better than nothing, right?

Hiei- …

LHL- … Okay, just read the chapter.

" "-talking.

' '-thinking (very very obvious).

* * *

"Get out of the way," Rei growled and quickly formed her violet energy bow and fired an arrow. Ourune simply whipped one of her whips and the arrow was sliced in half and vanished in the air. Rei growled again and readied another arrow. Kurama quickly stepped in front of her. "Kurama move." She barked.

"Allow me to try something." He said and pulled out a rose. It formed into a whip and he cried, "Rose whiplash." He swung it at Ourune, but she whipped both her whips at the same speed, canceling all his hits. One of her whips wrapped around his wrist, as did his, and they both tugged.

As they pulled, Mizuki formed a ball of water into a solid aquamarine colored sword. She quickly ran toward Ourune, but with a slash of her other whip, it surrounded the blade and she yanked so hard that Mizuki released the sword and it flew across the cave.

"Don't think you can beat me by teaming up. My best fights are with uneven odds." Ourune said as the sword turned back into water.

"I don't see why you even hate Younme. She was nice to you in her world, yet you do this to her, like she's just some girl you can kill for no reason but your own amusement." Mizuki said and Ourune quickly wrapped around Mizuki's arms and waist, and pulled it tight, causing her to scream as blood began to drip down between the coins of whip.

Ourune lowered her head slightly, shading her eyes. "She was nothing but a mission that leader sent me on. She was no friend of mine. It was all an act." She said as she became more aggravated with every word, tightening her grip on the whip around Mizuki and around Kurama's wrist, which had begun to bleed.

"So then, you're jealous of her?" Rei asked as she readied an arrow and aimed at Ourune. "That's a stupid reason to want to kill her."

Ourune looked at the arrow aimed at her and was about to move she felt tugging on both of her arms. She looked to see Kurama and Mizuki holding her by the whips she held, the rose whip, and a water whip Mizuki had made from her liquefied sword. She tugged harder, causing both to bleed more, but neither let go.

Mizuki smirked as she tightened her grip. "Don't be foolish, Risa…"

"…We won't let you or your 'leader' win." Rei finished as she released the arrow and it shot directly into Ourune's chest.

Ourune screamed as the energy of the arrow exploded and the cave filled with smoke. The energy whips disappeared from around Kurama and Mizuki, and their own whips slacked and fell to the ground. The smoke cleared and singed earth replaced the place where Ourune had stood.

Mizuki sat down on the ground and leaned back on her hands, looking up at the roof. "I wish she had stayed the Risa we knew." She said as tears streamed down her face.

Kurama looked at Rei, who sighed as she walked over to Mizuki. "Can you still heal us? We need to get back out there and help Younme."

Mizuki nodded, "Yeah, just give me a minute. I'll be fine by then." She said as she covered her face.

"Take your time." Kurama said as he looked out the cave entrance. "I'm sure Hiei can handle it, for now."

"Yeah…" Rei said and thought, 'Please take care of her, Hiei.'

* * *

LHL- It's been so long I think I'm killing character personalities.

Hiei- You did that before.

LHL- Yes, but that was purposely. Now it's from the long absence of YYH in my life. I need to watch it again.

Hiei- Then do that and stop writing this.

LHL- Sure, as soon as I finish this story. Now I have motivation.

Hiei- Oh no…

LHL- Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

LHL- Woo hoo! Almost done. After two years I'm finally almost done with this story. 

Hiei- Sometimes I hate being right.

LHL- Hm?

Hiei- Nothing…

LHL- Oh, right. I saw that too. It did take me a while, but I'm actually gonna finish it.

Hiei- …

LHL- Yeah, yeah, sulk all you want. But first continue the tradition of giving the disclaimer.

Hiei- LHL doesn't own YYH…

LHL- Hope ya'll like the chapter!

" "-talking.

' '-thinking and now it's also telepathy (trust me, it's obvious).

* * *

'You must wake up.' Kira whispered in her head as Kouren carried her through the wolf's territory. 'Please, Younme, wake up.'

Hiei followed close behind him trying to figure out how to attack without causing him to drop Younme, or hurting her, himself.

Kouren on the other hand, smiled as he reached the edge of the area. He stopped at top of a steep cliff where he moved to hold Younme over the edge. He laughed as Hiei stopped dead in his tracks. "I figured it out… How to get my Kira back, that is." He stretched his arms out further, so that Younme would have a straight fall down to the bottom. "If her little creation is in a life ending situation, she is sure to save her, and take her place once more."

"Don't do it!" Hiei called as he ran at him. Kouren scoffed as he swung his arms, tossing Younme into the air. "No, Younme!" Hiei cried as he jumped and caught her. He could hear Kouren laugh as he clutched Younme's body, and they fell toward the ground below.

'Wake up…'

Younme's body pulsed slightly, and Hiei heard Kira whisper, 'Hitori.'

Suddenly in the side of the mountain just below them, a portal opened and Hitori shot out of it. The bird flipped over in the air and beat his wings upward. At the third flap, a large burst of energy wrapped around the air and slowed their fall. Anther burst and the two landed safely on the ground below.

Hiei looked over at the bird, who landed next to Younme and began to nudge her softly, cooing. He sighed as he sat up and laid Younme out across the ground. "Watch her for me," he told the bird, who nodded vigorously. Hiei then stood up and turned to see Kouren, who had made his way down to them, smiling at him.

"You really think you can stop this, don't you?" Kouren asked and then laughed. "I will have Kira back."

Hiei glared at him as he pulled his katana from its sheath, and readied to fight. Then he lunged at Kouren, who lifted his arm and blocked the blade. Hiei jumped back and swung faster, causing a tiny cut through in Kouren's arm.

Kouren pulled his arm back to his mouth and licked the blood, then smiled venomously as he put his hand out in front of him and shot a ball of black and green energy at Hiei.

He easily dodged the blast, letting it hit the mountain behind him, and jumped at Kouren again, slashing at him continuously. When he pulled back again, he had caused a few more small cuts, but not nearly as many as he had intended. Hiei growled slightly as he readied for another attack from Kouren.

"Maybe you're the problem." Kouren said as he wiped away the blood that had gathered on his arms. In an instant he appeared in front of Hiei and grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air. "Maybe I need to get rid of you to get Kira back." He said with a smile as he tightened his grip on Hiei.

Hiei tried to fight back, jabbing his katana toward Kouren's heart, only for Kouren to knock it away effortlessly. Then he felt the grip around his neck tighten enough to cut off his breathing and he choked. 'No… Younme…'

'Wake up!'

Younme's body shot up and she leaned over on her hands and knees. Kouren smiled at this and turned enough for Hiei to see her crouching down. "Now it's finally happening. Kira will return to me."

Her bangs were covering her face as her fingers dug into the earth. Suddenly she was surrounded in a dark purple energy. Black wolf ears replaced hers and a long black tail grew. She lifted a hand from the earth to show the growing claws. Then she lifted her head to reveal the fangs in her growling mouth, and lifeless blue eyes.

Kouren's smile widened as he tossed Hiei aside, and held his arms out to her. "Kira."

Hiei coughed as he hit the ground, still staring at Younme. 'No… She transformed.'

In an instant she went from all fours, to pinning Kouren on the ground. Her hand squeezing his neck, and her claws digging in to it, causing small streams of blood to trickle out of each puncture. Kouren choked and Younme pulled her other hand up into the air and slashed it down into his chest, creating a huge gash. She growled inhumanly as she lifted her hand again.

"How can… this be…?" Kouren choked out, causing her hand to stop mid swing.

She looked at him and smiled viciously. 'You're an idiot, Kouren,' she growled, showing off her fangs. Kouren looked shocked by the voice as she continued. 'I'm in control.' Then she swung down again, digging deep into his chest.

He screamed in agony as she dug deeper. And in the instant her hand was all the way through, everything seemed to stop. Kouren choked one last time, then lay limply under her, eyes dulled.

Younme pulled back and stood up, looking at the bloodied claw, then at him. She scoffed as she stepped over him and turned toward Hiei, who was now sitting on the ground, staring up at her. She stopped in front of him and kneeled down to his level. Her expression had changed, as she smiled at him. 'Hiei…'

"Kira?!" He questioned, as she nodded weakly. He quickly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. "You came back…" he whispered as he held her.

She sighed and pulled back, 'Hiei, I can't stay…'

"What?" he questioned.

'My time is over in this world. I'm glad I got to see you again, but this body isn't mine.' She smiled, 'I may have created Younme, but she is more than I am anymore. I want to finally rest so she can finally live. Please, take care of her.'

With that she closed her eyes, and fell forward. Hiei caught her and held on, not sure of what else to do, he hugged her tighter.

Younme woke up to the embrace and looked up at Hiei to see him smiling down at her, which caused her to look away. "Kira said 'Good bye' to me…" she whispered, as she clasped her eyes shut and started to cry. "I was just getting to know her and then…" She looked up at him, "Hiei…"

Instantly he leaned over and kissed her. She was surprised for a moment, but quickly got used to it and closed her eyes.

As the two pulled apart they heard snickering and looked up to see Rei, Mizuki, and Kurama standing next to them. Rei's snickering quickly turned to laughter, as she watched the looks on their faces change.

"Oh, no, please, continue." Rei said through her laughter. "It took way too long for you two to really hook up."

Mizuki winked, "See I knew you liked him. Even in your world."

Younme blushed and whined, "Miru…" which caused Mizuki to laugh.

Hiei growled slightly, as he got more annoyed. Kurama quickly intervened, saying, "Now now, we should probably head back to Genkai's temple. Yusuke and Kuwabara will wonder where we are and may even try to look for us here."

"Alright, alright, we get it." Mizuki groaned, as she lifted her hand out in front of her and formed another portal.

"Come on, Hitori." Rei called, causing the bird to jump up and fly onto her shoulder just as she entered the portal.

Kurama followed after her, then Mizuki, who smiled back at Younme and Hiei, who were now standing together. Younme was still a bit flustered, till she felt Hiei's hand take hers, causing her to smile at him. As the two walked into the portal, it closed behind them.

* * *

LHL- Alright, I finally killed off the fool!

Hiei- Great…

LHL- Just one more chapter to go.

Hiei- Why?

LHL- It's basically just an end to everything, nothing major… Well, maybe nothing major.

Hiei- … What are you planning now?

LHL- As the great Son Goku of Saiyuki once said, "I can't remember, it's a secret." Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

LHL- Hurray, the final chapter. 

Hiei- Amazing, you actually finished it.

LHL- It's a Christmas miracle.

Hiei- … It's not Christmas.

LHL- And? That doesn't mean it's not a miracle.

Hiei- Whatever. LHL doesn't own YYH.

LHL- Hope ya'll like the ending. I bet it's not what anyone was expecting.

" "-talking.

' '-telepathy (only one this time… I think).

* * *

It had been a few weeks since they left demon world. Things seemed to get back to normal. Well, as normal as Younme had ever expected from this world. 

Yusuke was constantly being called away by Koenma, and often took Kuwabara and Kurama along. Hiei usually disappeared before they could drag him along too, though he did go once, but they were back within the day from the case.

Mizuki was back to her normal work, running back and forth between human world and spirit world. She always stopped by to say high, before heading off to somewhere in the world to do her job, which she seemingly forgot to mention what it was or answer when asked what she did.

Rei usually hung around the temple with Genkai, Yukina, and Younme, though she had been called away once or twice to talk with Koenma. When she came back she would always find Younme and hug her tightly, saying something about being happy.

Younme however was starting to get bored with staying at the temple and waiting for everyone to come back. She started talking with Yukina more and more, till soon enough the two were chatting and giggling like old friends.

Some nights, while Hitori cooed in his sleep on the pillow next to her, Younme would start to think about her life before everything happened. She'd remember her, Miru, and Risa laughing together at school, as they ate together. Thinking about Risa didn't hurt the way it had originally. Now she just missed seeing her and everyone else. Her teachers, the delivery man, and her parents. After a while she'd just close her eyes and try to sleep to forget the images.

Three months passed and one day Younme was walking down the hall, when Rei turned the corner, and ran over to hug her. "Younme, where have you been hiding all day?" She asked, jokingly, and Younme smiled.

"Just been hanging out in my room with Hitori." She said as the small bird popped out of her hood and cooed as he flew over onto Rei's shoulder. "Why, what's up?"

"I don't know. You've seemed a bit off lately… Or maybe this is normal for you." Rei said thinking about it. "I don't know you that well so maybe it is."

She chuckled, "Was it that obvious?"

Rei looked serious as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Younme shook her head. "Nothing really. Just a bit… You know what, it doesn't matter." She said as she hugged Rei. "I'm going to go find Hiei. See you later." Then she ran off down the hall.

As she watched Younme run away, Hitori chirped loudly, and flew away from her shoulder. She turned to see what was up, only to stare at the figure standing a few feet behind. They held a finger to their scarf covered mouth, for silence. Rei smiled as she and Hitori went toward the figure.

Younme held her arm up to block the sun from her eyes. The shackle around her wrist sparkled in the light, causing her to smile.

"Why do you still wear those things?" Hiei asked as he looked over at her.

He was sitting on the steps to Genkai's temple and Younme smiled as she quickly walked over to sit next to him. As she sat down, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran passed them and waved their goodbyes as the headed down the stairs.

Younme waved back, saying, "I don't know. I kind of like them. I can't even feel them taking energy anymore. Hey, you think that means I've gotten stronger?"

"Probably not," Hiei said bluntly, looking away.

Younme glared at him. "Oh, gee, thanks." She groaned as she noticed Kurama and Mizuki walking toward the temple, talking about something. She watched as Mizuki laughed and said something else to him. "Hey Hiei?"

Hiei sighed, "What?"

"Have you ever thought about how my world is doing?" She asked, still looking at Mizuki who was now kicking the air as if kicking a soccer ball, and shouting, "Goal!"

This caused him to grunt, "No."

She looked down at the steps below. "Sometimes I wonder how my parents are doing. They must be back from Europe by now. Maybe they're worried about where I went. And then my friends…" She paused then chuckled, "I even wonder what I'm missing in my classes."

Hiei was silent for a moment, till he asked, "Do you… want to go back?"

"Well…" Younme started, not quite sure how to finish it. "Things just feel so incomplete back home. And I mean I do love it here. But… well…" She was stopped by Hiei kissing her.

After a moment he pulled back and stood up. "Let's go see Koenma. Maybe there's a way."

Younme smiled, "Yeah…" She stood up and held his hand. She then lifted her other hand up and opened a dark purple portal that the two walked into.

"Yes, it's possible for you to get back there." Koenma said as he looked at the two standing in front of him. "Those shackles should still be able to reach it."

"I see," Younme said as she looked at her wrists.

"Since you were the main factor in the world, time has stopped there, as if waiting for you to return." Koenma continued. "And if I've done my research correctly, a month here would be around a year and a half in your world."

"That's all I need. I'll be out of high school by then." She paused. "Can I… come back here afterwards?"

"Well… Considering Kira was originally from this dimension…" Koenma shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Younme smiled as she thought of home. She looked at Hiei, who wasn't as enthused about this. "Hiei… it's only a month, then I'll come right back here."

"Yeah…" He said, lowly, trying not to look at her.

Then Younme's smile broadened as she reached in her pocket for her necklace's black key. She placed the key in one of the shackles and unlocked it. She pulled off the golden metal ring and held it out to Hiei. "How 'bout if I promise?"

Hiei smirked as he took the metal ring, then grabbed her wrist and pulled her into an embrace. "If you don't come back I'll just go find you again."

She laughed, "Yeah…" Then she pulled away and opened a portal. "Tell everyone I'll be back soon. And… Well, till then," she said as waved slightly and walked through the portal that closed behind her.

Koenma had been right; time really did seem to have stopped while she was away. She came back the same day she left, at the same place in the park. She ran home hoping to see her parents. Maybe they'd greet her happily or even thankfully, being worried about where she had been for so long. But she got home only to find another message about their trip on the machine. Nothing seemed to have changed at all.

The next morning she stood under the tree in her yard, staring up at it. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice the approaching footsteps as her arm was grabbed from behind. She turned quickly to see Miru laughing at her. "You still paranoid that the trees are out to get you?"

"… Mizuki?" Younme asked and the girl shook a finger in her face.

"No, no. It's too weird to hear Mizuki from you. Besides, it's Miru in this world." She said as she held onto Younme's arm. "Things are going to go back to being plain old ordinary again. Well, at least only for a year or so, huh? I figured we should graduate together, none-the-less… Plus, Koenma wanted me to keep an eye on you. Guess I'm officially your babysitter." Miru stuck out her tongue, waiting for Younme's argument. But she was silent, which caused Miru to groan and poke her with her elbow. "Come on, what's wrong?"

"You think I did the right thing?" Younme asked, looking up at the tree.

Miru smiled, "For you, yes. For him… Well, you'll see him soon enough. Then you two can be as lovey-dovey as you want."

"Ah, Miru…" Younme whined as Miru began to drag her down the street.

"Yeah, yeah. You know we'll be late to school if you don't start moving." Miru said as Younme looked at her watch.

"We're already late!" She cried and the two started running down the street.

As they passed one of the trees, there was a flash of movement, but it quickly faded.

Koenma sighed, as he sat at his desk. "So you knew the whole time how things would turn out?"

There was a chuckle as a woman leaned against the back of his chair. 'Suppose I did.'

He groaned, "Do you plan to stick around this time?"

The woman pulled a scarf down off her mouth. 'I'm pretty sure they can handle it from here. Plus, I want to take that vacation I've needed for the last two hundred years.' Then she turned and smiled at him. 'But I'll be around if anyone needs me again.' With that the woman vanished from the room.

Koenma smiled as he closed the file he was looking at, labeled Kira. "Well then, good bye, Kira." He then placed the file in the bottom drawer of his desk and closed it.

* * *

LHL- The End! 

Hiei- Finally over.

LHL- I know, right? I'm so glad I'm finally done with this one.

Hiei- … I don't even want to ask about the others.

LHL- Not now. All this writing romantic stuff scares me… Though, if you didn't notice, not once did I have anyone say, "I love you," in the story.

Hiei- …

LHL- See, could have been much worse. And…

Hiei- And…?

LHL- Oh, and about that prequal that I said I'd post after this (refer to chapter 8)

Hiei- Oh no…

LHL- Yeah, I decided against it again. Sorry to those of you that wanted it. Maybe someday on a whim of boredom. But till then, it's just going to remain hidden away in my computer.

Hiei- Finally, some good news.

LHL- Yeah, yeah. Oh, and to those of you that reviewed, let me just answer them now. I changed the original draft for ya'll, but I couldn't think of anything insane to put in. Sorry if I disappointed you. And as for a sequel… possible… but very doubtful. Even if I did start it, there's no tell when and if I'd finish it. At any rate I need to grab my YYH DVDs and get reacquainted with the series before I go about starting or continuing any other stories.

And to everyone: I hope you enjoyed this story… now go and review for me, so I know what you thought about it. Good, bad, I want it all.


End file.
